A New Hero Arrives in DC
by knightmare720
Summary: Already twenty-two years old, Ben Tennyson wants to experience the high-stakes, octane, experience he used to feel back in his teens as a hero, and now he has another chance to experience that adrenaline and much more in this new world. Story Arcs dedicated to different heroes or groups. Ben 10 Harem Story.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**It's been quite a while. I had this story idea for about two months and never knew if I should consider it for a full story. This one I am excited to attempt in blending a variety of story arcs with the different heroes. The heroes won't be bind to a single universe canon and will use several like the Arkham Series and other canons. If I'm not writing a chapter on my Avatar/ Ben crossover, I'm writing for this story and I hope you like it.**

 **Ben's Omnitrix will also work a little more like Ultimate Ben's version though he won't need to transform into his ultimate form.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or the DC brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

A New World

Bellwood hasn't changed in the last five years. That leaves a lot of crime fighting in the hands of Bellwood's, Earth's or the Universe's mightiest hero, Ben Tennyson. Though, the crime fighting hasn't been as…high stakes as the past.

"Are we doing this same song and dance, Zombozo? Been awhile, I thought you retired." The clown from hell was on a tear throughout the city; with an army of zombie clowns now at his disposal and the new experimental clown gas now tested and approved by the frantic clown himself! Now, he was ready to take his show global.

Well, that was until he certain green jacket, brunette, and green-eyed hero came across the clown's gaze both at a stare down on Bellwood's main street. Their gazes were on even eye-level showing the young hero gained some height. Zombozo opened his mouth sporting a tooth-decaying smile.

"I had a little vacation, my boy", Ben could see the nightmarish clown revealing a closed vial of some green liquid, "and you should enjoy a more…permanent vacation." He threw the vial at the hero's direction with the green liquid quickly changing its molecular structure into a gaseous state heading straight at Ben.

"You never learn, Zombozo", he said with confidence showing the Omnitrix on his wrist. The watch had a new look after all those years ago; it had more of a retro look seeing the alien hero wanted to have a reminder of where he came from all those years ago. Of course, that didn't mean its functions were retro.

 _Terraspin._ That single thought resonated with the Omnitrix enveloping the hero in a lighter emerald glow, not enough to blind a person like the original Omnitrixies would, but still enough light to make his transformation known.

Transformation…may not be the right word either. Zombozo felt a strong gust of wind repelling the zombie gas forcing him to shield his eyes from its intensity only to see the brunette wasn't even in is Geochelone Aerio form. He was in his regular human form.

Ben enjoyed seeing the awe-struck nature the sadistic clown, snickering at him. Luckily, for him the show wasn't over just yet.

"Grr! Fine! If I can't make you like your fellow citizens, then I would command them to destroy you!" With that declaration, the zombie clowns sprinted like a pack of rabies-induced animals. Ben didn't look fazed one bit at the new development.

 _Gutrot._ The pack of zombie clowns was at a hand reach from clawing at the young adult until they suddenly stopped at their tracks and fell unconscienced. The climax, the fall action, was so…surreal in Zombozo's eyes.

"If you're wondering why they are unconscienced, slowly turning back to normal, and I'm my regular human self, it's because of my new Omnitrix. I no longer need to transform directly into my aliens to gain their abilities and Gutrot has gotten a few upgrades like being able to expel gases that aren't noticeable to the naked eyes. Pretty cool, ah?"

Zombozo fell to the ground speechless with his only instincts was to run as fast as possible. He quickly picked himself up and bolted the opposite direction giving out a frightened scream.

 _XLR-8._ Not wasting any time, he appeared right in front of the criminal blocking his only escape route forcing him to surrender in fear. Now all they should do is wait for The Plumbers to reach them and complete the arrest. It was the longest ten minutes of his crime fighting life.

"This city never changes. What do you think?" Ben lowered his gaze at the defeated Zombozo currently tied from head to toe. Boredom was setting in waiting for his team as he was trying to strike a conversation. Not having the decency to give a response, Ben just huffed and continued, "I wonder if there still are places in this universe that really needs a hero."

The heavens answered back as a portal suddenly tore the fabric of space-time. "Wait? What?!" He got his answer as it started sucking the unexpected adult leaving no room to utter any more last words.

Zombozo seeing the unexpected turn of events stood there in a long silence until…

"Now…that no one is watching…", he bolted leaving onlookers hearing the squeaking sounds from his clown shoes. The Plumbers arrived on the scene tasked with the transportation of the hardened criminal to appear on the scene just as baffled at the absence of the criminal and the alien hero.

…

"AHHH!"

The blue swirls of the portal were all the hero could see as he felt his body pulled by an intense force. He eventually found a white light at the end of the tunnel or portal and started to see the color of white.

He realized too late it was the color of the floor as he fell, front torso first, causing him to groan in pain. Luckily, the portal didn't drop him too fast or else, he wouldn't have a very good first day in this new world.

Then again, it was too soon to say it wasn't going to be the worst day in this world. "Intruder Alert!" A booming tone, yet still femininely, yelled most likely to alert the other inhabitants in the building while he was starting to be surrounding by these colorful group of people.

He finally saw who was the woman who gave the alert and found…she was rather beautiful. She had long flowing black hair, and wore a body suit that will eat Uncle Sam's heart out with the bottom sporting the blue color and stars while the top was red mixed with gold. She also had a golden red-star tiara and metal bracelets. The adult hero couldn't also forget her long legs and…assets.

"Who are you and how did you manage to enter the Justice League Headquarters" a deep voice sounding more like a command than a question broke his trance over the woman. He turned his head slightly to see a muscular-fit man sporting a black body suit along with a cape and…is that bat ears on the top?

His curiosity over the man stopped short after feeling a sense of constriction around his body. Ben saw the object looked like a lasso cowboys would use to catch their cattle. Like everything the woman wore, the lasso looked like it was made with quality in mind.

"My Lasso of Truth will compel you to answer our questions whether you like it or not", the woman said with conviction.

The brunette shrugged not enjoying the air of hostility, "I don't mind. I have nothing to hide. Ask me anything." Batman and Wonder Woman were taken back at his carefree nature looking at him with caution.

Bruce Wayne started the interrogation, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and I'm a hero back in my dimension."

The two looked at each other with Wonder Woman asking next, "How did you come from another dimension?"

"I came from a blue portal sucking me in from my dimension and dropping me here…rather forcibly if do I say myself." The duo continued the interrogation alternating between each other.

"You said you were a hero back in your dimension?"

"Yes, I am the hero who wields the Omnitrix", he began fidgeting trying to direct them to the watch on his wrist, "It's a device which allows me to harness the powers and abilities from different aliens and it has helped me a lot. I have save my dimension from alien armadas, doomsday devices, evil twins, and even recreated the universe after the first one was destroyed by the Anihilaarg!"

The duo looked at each other with their mouth shut, but mentally, they were open jawed by the brunette's tales of adventures. It wasn't only those two, but the rest of the that came hearing the distress as they, too, were hearing the stranger's tales.

Diana couldn't believe the tales coming from the man's mouth, but they were all true. If he would have attempted to lie, he would have showed signs of the Lasso forcing the truth out of him, and he just said it so matter-in-fact like he did all that last Monday.

She was the first one to make the judgement and released the young man from his lasso thanking her with his benevolent smile. She couldn't figure out, but his smile seemed to strike a chord in her, feeling a small flush on her face.

"Let me introduce us. I go by the name, Batman, and I'm one of the founders of the organizations known as The Justice League and we are currently at the Justice League's Headquarters." _Justice League?_ His green eyes looked and saw a spectacle he has only saw in other badass headquarters. He lunged looking out at the wide window displaying a view Grandpa Max, Gwen, Kevin, and himself as seen before, but it still felt incredible.

"Whoa! Your headquarters is a satellite in orbit!" He looked through the glass seeing the planet Earth at this breathtaking view. At least, Earth looked as similar as back home.

"And I'm Wonder Woman. It's nice to meet you." Diana moved next to window offering to shake the ecstatic adult which he happily obliged. "It's nice to meet you too."

The next hero came in a blur through Ben's eyes which surprised him. "Hi! I'm the Flash. It's nice seeing a new hero." The man took the initiative and shook Ben's hand initially startled but then impressed at his magnificent speed. Ben could see he was all speed and all cool seeing his red jumpsuit and lightning symbols over his attire.

"Wow! You're fast. I may have an alien that I can race with."

Flash was pumped up hearing a challenge, but he was always confident he was the fastest man or alien alive.

"Cool watch! Mind if I get a chance to examine it. My name is Cyborg by the way." The next hero the brunette notice was half-man and half robot and it was impressive. Ben notice his enthusiasm over the watch and backed away slowly.

"Sorry, Cyborg, but this watch was engineered by me using the brightest aliens in my arsenal, and I don't have complete confidence I can fix it if something goes wrong." Victor was a little distraught by Ben's rejection, but he honored his reasoning.

The heroes of the Justice League soon made room for Clark Kent as he shook Ben's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Benjamin Tennyson. My name is Superman and would you like a position in the Justice League. We are the foremost defenders of universal threats."

"You can call me Ben, and Yes! I want to join you guys!" Finally, Ben Tennyson has found another hero organization and they weren't The Galactic Enforcers. This was amazing! Batman was the next to speak making sure not to get the brunette's hopes all that high.

"Before we decide to allow you in the Justice League, first we need to test your powers and abilities."

Ben was already liking it. He could use some serious alien hero training, and he can see all these heroes were no pushovers. Diana hearing the chance to test the young adult's abilities was ready to throw her tiara in the ring, but…

She wasn't the fastest.

"I'll go!" The Flash zipped past the Amazonian princess who was revealing a pouting face, and appeared right in front of Superman and Ben. Ben immediately accepted the challenge as the heroes made their way to the sparring room.

…

"Think you can land a punch on the fastest man alive?"

"Think you can land a punch on the multiverse's most versatile hero?" Ben retorted cracking his knuckles getting a nice smirk from the speedster. With the countdown beginning to initiate the match, Ben was beginning to glow a light emerald color.

 _Fasttrack._ The spectators notice the subtle emerald light and looked with anticipation with Bruce Wayne looking with the most vigilance at the alien hero.

The bell chimed as both heroes sprinted at each other striking with their elbows, but both were blocked by each other's. The members of the Justice League looked with amazement with Ben's comparable speed against Flash. It was starting to make some sense; these aliens were channeling to his human body granting him their abilities after seeing Ben's extreme speed.

Both were keeping each other first strikes at bay. Wally was starting to get heat up after seeing his first strike blocked. "Not bad for a new guy."

"It's all skill." Ben attempted to make his point by pushing Flash's elbow down creating an opening for the alien hero to land the first punch. Moving one foot forward he lunged at the Flash with his fist aimed at his face.

 _Got you! ...What!?_ Ben's fist hit thin air as the hero lost sight of the Flash. A beat of sweat could be seen on his face realizing the worst as he saw Wally reappear right in front landing a devastated strike on his torso.

Ben's reaction time didn't allow him to even raise his arm to cushioned the punch. That was how fast his adversary was! Ben collided with the wall of the sparring room losing all the air in his lungs.

Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and most of the Justice League felt sympathy over Ben's injury knowing full well of Flash's strength augmented by his speed even if he was moving at a fraction of the speed of light. That is still a lot of energy going in a punch.

Diana was about to call the match until he saw Ben pick himself back up spitting to clear his throat. She could see the alien hero going in a sort of Zen mood as he inhaled deep breathes getting in much needed air in his body while another emerald light glow around his body.

Flash notice the green glow and proceeded to lunge again aimed at the same spot hoping to defeat the young adult hero in one more strike. To Wally, time felt like it stopped as he can see the lack of motion from Ben knowing full well he could never out speed the fastest man alive.

True. No matter what alien in Ben's arsenal, he could never match Flash's super speed because of his speed force and faster than light capabilities. That didn't mean he wasn't at the mercy of time itself.

"Looking for someone?" Wally was wide-eyed. _No way, he was right in front of me!_ Ben was frozen from his perspective so how did he get behind him?! Wally quickly u-turned and took aim at the grinning hero again seeing him disappear from his sights.

"What's the matter? I thought you were the fastest man alive?" Flash felt Ben's punch land on his chest knocking the air out of the unexpected superhero. It was only the aftermath did Wally realize something. Ben's punch didn't pack as much force as he exerted in the first few seconds in the match and the only reason Flash's air was knocked right out was because of the suddenness and surprise of Ben's newly gained speed.

The rest of the Justice League didn't know about this revelation and instead were all in awe over Ben's sudden superiority of speed over Flash's. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman, the three founding members of the Justice League, were the most surprise. Batman wasn't only surprised, but was also very suspicious over the stranger's true potential and needed to gain more insight about the new hero. It's better safe than sorry just in case if Ben would betray them.

All spectators were glued to the fight. Ben and Flash kept their fist fight with Ben unleashing punch after punch against the speedster while Flash couldn't hit the blind side of a barn.

Ben was getting extremely nervous. His punches weren't getting the results he needed and if things become a war of attrition, he would stand no chance against the speedster. He could start feeling the effects of utilizing the alien DNA far too long, and Clockwork was a very demanding alien all in itself. If he switches to another alien to save on energy, then the Flash would wipe the floor with him, but if he stays in this transformation then who knows how long he has left.

Suddenly, he felt intense pain coursing around his torso, "AHK!" Ben quickly deactivated his Omnitrix while he kept coughing rather intensely. Flash notice this too and stopped the match with the rest of the Justice League looking with concern. Diana was the first to act checking his vitals hoping it wasn't anything serious.

Luckily, it didn't last long, and instead started to subside a little after deactivating the watch. "Hey man, are you going to be ok?" Wally placed a hand on his back in attempt to ease the pain. Ben raised his head and had a rather forceful smile still feeling the aftereffects, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I don't have much time with my new Omnitrix so I need little more practice with it."

Wonder Woman and Superman escorted the new hero to the infirmary making sure there was no hidden consequences as everyone started to get back to their duties. Batman was going to need some time to scrutinize the visual and audio feed on the sparring match. _How much are and are not telling us, hero?_


	2. Chapter 2: An Ordinary Patrol Mission

**It's been awhile. School finally started and ironically, I have more free time than when I was working during the Summer. Hopefully, I can get a good groove.**

 **Anyways, here is the first arc of the story, The Crime Lord Arc. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or the DC brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

It was supposed to be a night of celebration.

The head of the Maroni Crime Family, Salvatore Maroni, was confirmed dead with his death being published on Gotham City's newspaper. One of the competing crime families in Gotham City was now dead and his family's reign now in disarray, most likely ended.

Still, the feelings. The emotions going through Johnny Sabatino of the Sabatino Crime Family were mixed wondering if he should be thrilled…or fearful. Who had the courage and audacity to attack and sever the head of the Maroni Family.

Batman was known as the hero and vigilante of Gotham City, but he has never resorted to kill any of his adversaries. He always believed in rehabilitation, hoping to reform them which was foolish but admiral in Sabatino's eyes.

In his private studies in the family's mansion, he started to hear sounds coming from the ceiling. Sabatino slowly lowered the newspaper and gazed up. He slowly turned his sights to his bodyguards in the room both looking equally perplexed at the sound.

A drop turned into puddle, with the family head dropping his paper and bolted to the door. "Take me to the safehouse!" His words brought the guards' gaze from the ceiling to the door as they head to the elevator. Johnny Sabatino planned well with the floor plan of the private studies being so close to the elevator just for such an occasion.

The bottom button lightens revealing their descent to the basement. With the killer being on top of them, escaping on the helipad will be unnecessarily dangerous so another option was the basement escape route.

3F

2F

1F…Wait first floor? The elevator didn't move any further and instead opened revealing a bloody mess. The walls and floors was covered with the blood of the guards served to the first floor. It was terrible way to die with some of them having their limbs severed. The two guards were frozen with fear, mouth and eyes fully wide, with Sabatino equally frightened.

"W-what the hell are you guys waiting for?! Close the fucking elevator!?" Johnny didn't wait for a response from his guards and slammed a fist at the button descending them to the basement. The guards recovered slightly, but their bodies and hands on the triggers were still shaking.

The door opened showing a brighter picture with additional protection waiting for him. This was a single breath of relief, but it won't last unless he e-s-c-a-p-e-s!

Blood and dismemberment filled his vision seeing man after man being killed in front of him. It all happened very fast seeing one man losing a hand then his head. He didn't know if the men knew they were already killed. At least, they might had died a quick and painless death.

He then heard a metal blade from his left and right and turned fearfully, at his two most personal guards seeing they too lost their top torsos.

"AHHH!"

Sabatino looked with wide eyes and tears at the killer removing the blood of their sword. He saw the figure clad in a black bodysuit with patted and slope armor plates covering their sides, torso, chest, and shoulders. The sword, itself, was cleaned of the guards' blood and still showed its cutting potential with the residual light in the room reflecting off the blade. It didn't look any closer to being dull despite going through flesh and bone.

"W-w-what are you?!"

The figure didn't speak a word and came closer to the crying adult revealing a white mask with a single red circle on the top.

"P-p-please…"

A dark line was the last thing passed through the crime lord's irises silencing him permanently.

…

"I told you guys, I'm fine." Ben words fell on deaf's ear after seeing the lack of his new teammates. Their hearts were in the right place seeing the Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Flash making sure he was in good health.

Now hooked up seeing a few sensors on Ben's chest as Victor Stone was conducting tests after tests making sure he wasn't suffering from any hidden consequences after his sparring match against the red jump-suited speedster, despite the hero's constant reassurances.

The trio weren't going to allow Ben to get away from their examination with the Amazonian princess being the most adamant. With the last few tests, Cyborg felt confident over his verdict.

"His readings are normal, and it doesn't seem like there was any adverse side effects or long-term damages", Cyborg concluded.

"Told you I was fine", he reiterated pulling the sensors off his chest.

"That didn't lessen our concern for your well-being. The Justice League takes care of our own. We were very concern for what happened to you," Diana retorted, hands on her hips, lowering her head to meet his green-eyes. Ben could see the concern in her eyes; despite her stern look at the adult hero, behind her unbending nature he could see her true feelings.

How long has it been since the alien hero had a dedicated partner? Nostalgia hit him like a truck remembering the good old times being with his know-it-all cousin and grandpa when he was a kid and more recently, the Revonnahgander, Rook Blonko almost five years ago.

For five years, Ben Tennyson got his wish with flying solo, and it changed him. Not in a bad way, but he forgot the feelings of others showing concern for him.

"Ya. You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys."

Diana's gaze softens hearing his soft apology, "W-wait a second. I didn't mean to use that tone…"

"No, no, you are right. Truthfully, it's been years since I have been a part of team so I have become accustomed with the only person worrying about me is…me. I'm sorry, Wonder Woman."

"Please call me, Diana. Here at the Justice League, we support each other so we don't feel like he will have to shoulder the full burden only to our self." Both hero and heroine shared a smile helping Ben he is no longer alone in the hero business…he is now with other heroes sharing the same burden.

"Should we say something", Wally whispered to the half-man half-robot as he simply shrugged not wondering if they should chime in a conversation dominating purely from The Amazonian Princess and alien hero.

The conversation was nearing its end with Wonder Woman enjoying seeing Ben open up to her and the rest of the Justice League, but now there was still one more important business, "Oh right, Ben, do you have a hero name you go by back at your world?"

Ben Tennyson wasn't expecting that question to come up so he was initially hesitant until he remembered, "Actually, yes. Back in my world, I go by the name Ben 10."

Wally chimed in, "But wait, isn't that your regular name?"

"No, my regular name is Ben Tennyson, but I go by the name Ben 10."

"You go by the name Ben 10 with your real name being Ben Tennyson. Didn't you have a secret identity? How did people not find out about you?"

"Well, initially, the public didn't know about the name Ben 10 seeing they were freaking out my alien transformations."

Cyborg was the next to chime in. "You said you used to transform into these alien creatures, but you don't anymore and now you can utilize their abilities by your human self. Is that correct?"

Ben nodded. Cyborg continued, "What made you change that aspect of your powers.?"

Diana was going to interrupt Cyborg feeling these questions were becoming more personal and invading the brunette's privacy, but Ben continued.

"There were a few aliens that I couldn't be able to control with just my normal Omnitrix. So, I created this one for that purpose." Ben's answers caught them off guard. What aliens will make Ben lose control? They must be extremely powerful to do what his aliens couldn't do.

Diana, not wanting to invade further, stretched her hand to their new member, "It's my pleasure to welcome you to the Justice League, Ben 10."

Ben smiled. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Now that the formalities are over", the four heroes looked near the entrance of the infirmary only to see the bat-suited detective already entered and near the four heroes. It was very scary how easily he could sneak up on other heroes, especially super heroes who have augmented senses.

Now there was another super hero who has witnessed the power of the cape crusader, _when did he…?_

"And you seem to be in good health. We should consider who will be your first partner to help you get accommodating to your new surroundings."

This was a good scenario for the Diana to get to know the new hero, and could help in adjust to the world. Plus, patrolling Metropolis will be a good first mission for the Omnitrix-bearer. The Amazonian placed her foot forward, "I can…"

"He can come ride with me." Ben shift his gaze at Diana to see a new heroine coming into the room. "The name's Black Canary."

Her beauty was equally as attractive as the Amazonian princess; she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a black bustier-leotard combo which accentuated her slender curves and voluptuous chest. She had an incredible amount of sex appeal. To be fair, both Wonder Woman and she were incredibly sexy in their own rights, but with her, she knew she was sexy and owned her looks more than Diana.

"I'll be heading out to Gotham City on a standard patrol mission, and I could help show the ropes to our new hero." Her looks from her beautiful blue eyes, flowy blonde hair, and red lips only served to elevate the temperature on Ben's face.

The second time Diana felt like she could get to further know Ben 10 was now swiped yet again by another hero, and this time something didn't feel right deep down. She wanted to give the alien hero another option, but hearing that very city's name now met approval from the hero of the night.

"A standard patrol mission seems appropriate for our new member to see the world around him. Be ready to move out in an hour, Ben 10", Bruce Wayne informed before showing himself the door.

Black Canary watched the dark knight left before making her way to Ben's infirmary bed getting a little too close to the grown-up hero allowing him to get a closer look at her cleavage. He thought he couldn't get any redder.

"How about a quick sparring session? I would like know a little bit about my partners by getting through some…physical training", she said seductively. Ben's facial reaction satisfied the heroine as she made her way to the door.

Just before she left, Diana swore she saw her wink at the Amazonian. With the interruption from Black Canary and Batman's final order, Diana's hope to get to know the alien hero was once again dashed.

*Whistle* "Aren't you the lucky one", Wally said, impressed. If only Diana saw it from his perspective.

"Ow! What did I say?" He said rubbing his arm Diana elbowed.

...

The training room was different from the one he fought the speedster. The former was a simple octagonal shape room with hospital white walls and windows for spectators. This room looked like a real gym with weights and equipment to the side with the center completely empty. It must have been the sparring center.

"Your match against the Flash was impressive, but I like to get a more personal experience", she smiled seeing Ben look blankly while she stripped her blue jacket giving the hero a better access to her figure.

She started sauntering with confidence until she was a few inches from his face. Dinah started to touch Ben's face with her hand getting a little closer until she finally spoke.

"I take it you haven't fought a lot of women before?" Her voice sounded innocent inching her lips closer to his.

"I-I try not t-to if possible", Ben's responded as best as he could articulate under the situation.

"Mmh", she hummed sweetly before Ben felt a sudden jolt from his arm. Before he knew it, the seductress grappled him to the floor with him looking above perplexed.

Black Canary smiled, hands on her hip, looking down at the fallen hero, "Then I will have to shake that mentality out of you." She extended her hand raising him up for the sparring session to begin.

"You can admire my body all you want, but right now you better show me a nice dance."

Ben enjoyed her fighting spirit. "Lucky for you. My cousin helped me learn to dance, and she was no pushover." Both combatants started circling each other waiting for who's going to make the first move.

"Your move, hero", Black Canary challenged the green-eyed hero which he gladly accepted maintaining a boxing stance as he moved forward throwing punch after punch at the blond bombshell.

 _Taking things slow, are we?_ She didn't see the light emerald light engulfed Ben's body like he displayed against Wally. She was going to teach him a lesson for being naïve and going easy on her.

Utilizing the similar stance, Black Canary parried Ben's punch and quickly followed up with a swift strike of her own, and unlike Ben's decent, but commendable skill set, she managed to get her hits on the alien hero striking his torso and face. Dinah seeing an opening, sidestepped and locked Ben's arms with her own while she finished it with a high back kick knocking the hero to the ground.

"I may be not as fast as the Flash or strong like Superman, but I can hold my own."

"Duly noted", Ben smiled showing the emerald light. Dinah readied with anticipation thinking if he was going to use the speedsters like before or if he was going to surprise her. It was immediately answered as Ben sent a torrential gust towards her pinning her to the wall.

"Meet Terraspin. He's a bit on the slow side, but his wind sure makes up for it. Now's a great time to give up."

Overconfidence was always a trait, Dinah liked in men.

…It made it more enjoyable when she knocked them down a peg.

Reaching in her jacket pocket, she dropped a small ball creating a huge flash of light.

"Ahh! Was that a flash bomb!?" Ben exclaimed forced to cover his eyes, lowering his hands releasing her from Terraspin's wind tunnel grip. She went for any vulnerable areas from his knees, ribs, neck, you name it. The only spot she didn't strike was where men pride themselves the most. He didn't deserve that punishment, yet.

When Ben finally recovered, he could barely stand because of his weakened legs from Black Canary's onslaught. Dinah notice his counterattack and pulled her head back, she took a deep breath before exhaling all the air in her lungs creating rings of mirror-scratching sound.

"Augh!" _That explains her hero name!_

The piercing sound like a thousand nails scratching a thousand mirrors was devastating to his eardrums. No choice, he brought his hands to his ears while kneeling on the ground, but it barely showed any improvements. This painful sensation reminded him of when he was on the business end of Echo Echo when he fought Albedo. However, compared to Black Canary, she made the Sonorosian sound more like a child's lullaby.

"Two can play that game!" Ben shouted at Black Canary siren vacuum not expecting her to hear his fighting words. Dinah raised an eyebrow at Ben's next move noticing the emerald light surrounding him again. Black Canary looked at the hero anchoring his feet down firmly on the ground, pulling his head back, and inhaling a huge amount of air.

It was almost like…

Suddenly, she saw a wave distorting the air from the path of Ben's shout. She realized he was trying to mirror her screech with one of his own. If she could, she would let out a small laugh of amusement. Did he believe he could overpower the Siren, herself?

The battle between the ultrasonic hero and heroine was in gridlock with each of them not giving the other the upper hand. Their view was hindered by the distortion of their clash not able to see each other's facial expressions. It was times like this the Justice League members were grateful for the room to be soundproof. They wouldn't have allowed Dinah and Ben anywhere near each other if they knew about Echo Echo.

Twenty seconds passed, and the gridlock was starting to unravel with…

Ben winning?!

Echo Echo's ultrasonic frequency was reaching over to Dinah. Her face was stoic as ever as she sidestepped releasing herself from their standoff. Black Canary wasn't discouraged. She knew her advantage over her new rookie partner.

Dinah could see the fatigue on Ben's face from his panting for air and sweat on his face. Ben Tennyson was at his limit on Echo Echo's frequency strength and range, but Black Canary could still turn it up a notch.

Ben attempted to regain his composure while Dinah was as confident and sassy as ever. They both gazed at each eye before releasing another clash of mirror-shattering screeches.

The outcome mirrored the previous gridlock until Dinah finally turned up the volume to eleven utterly destroying Echo Echo's frequency blast hurling the alien hero to the wall. Ben looked like he was going to lose conscience.

She enjoyed her results and released her partner from her ultrasonic clutches to see him groaning from the pain from his back and ears. She extended her hand to the still-dazed hero smiling at him.

"Nice surprise back there. I wonder what other surprises you can show a woman."

…

The ringing in his ears was still there, albeit, not as prevalent. Dinah chuckled at Ben's picking of his ears. "I hoped our training wasn't too physical for you."

"Haha, as long as I wasn't as rough with you." Ben responded. If she was going to throw a lot of innuendos, it was fair if he did the same. Her grin only continued hearing his quip. She was going to like her new rookie partner a lot faster than she thought.

Still, they need to focus on the task at hand. Ben looked through the tinted windows of Dinah's car to see the various skyscrapers and buildings of the city. It reminded him of Bellwood now that the small town turned into a big city.

"So, this is Gotham City…"- he gave the sights another glance biting his lips- "if I may be honest, it feels very bland and moody." He wasn't far from the truth. Gotham City always had this sense of dread and lukewarm atmosphere covering the city.

She giggled. "You're not far off. Welcome to Gotham City. The home of its superhero, The Batman."

The images of the deep voiced man donning the bat suit came immediately to mind. If Gotham City could be personified in a man, Batman will be that superhero.

The thought of a single superhero protecting the entire city wasn't farfetched in Ben's mind, but unlike his world, this new world had way more heroes and heroines. Doesn't that mean, Batman may not be the only superhero in this area?

"Is he the only superhero in this city?"

"Most crime-centric cities have more superheroes on patrol. Gotham City also has The Bat Family consisting of the cape crusader himself, Robin, and Batgirl to name a few."

"He has a family!? He gave me the air of a lone-wolf type of person", Ben chimed in.

"Also, not far off. They aren't actually his biological kids and instead take up the mantle with Batman mentoring them. You will find they are just as capable."

Ben hummed in response thinking of how Batman's "family" would look like. A family with a dark and broody atmosphere. The Addams Family came to mind.

He felt his body jolt forward bringing him back to reality seeing Black Canary stopped the car. "You think you can take them." Dinah said mockingly pointed at the Gotham City Bank currently being robbed. The robbers were ten-men strong all holding assault weapons concealing their faces with hockey and makeshift masks. You know a textbook bank robbery. Nothing the alien hero couldn't handle.

Ben smirked. "Are you kidding? I have seen way worse." Leaving the passenger seat, the emerald glow consumed him. Black Canary, pulling her seat back while crossing her legs, made herself comfortable for the show.

Honestly, he wanted something more high-stakes coming into a world where superheroes are almost as common as they're aliens back in Bellwood, but hey, it was hero duty nevertheless.

Ben 10 sauntered his way to the entrance of the bank oblivious to the police force parameter. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked to see a man of equal height to him. He had broad shoulders, but they weren't obvious with his light brown trench coat. His white hair was showing the effects of being in the force longer before Ben was born.

"Step aside, young man. No civilian will be in harm's way on my watch." His gaze was from a man who will stand by that code.

Even if he would need to risk his own life to fulfill it.

The alien hero's smirk soon became a reassuring smile. "You won't have to worry…"

"Commissioner Gordon."

"Commissioner Gordon"- Ben raised his left hand displaying his Omnitrix- "like you, I won't let civilians get into harm's away." James Gordon hearing the resolve in the 22-year old felt like he has seen this scene all too well.

Where were all these superheroes coming from?

"Hey, thieves."

The ecstatic men looked with confusion at the incoming Ben Tennyson. His brow lowered, gazing at the men. "Drop your weapons and come with us peacefully so your sentence can be less severe. It doesn't have to end with someone getting injured."

Years of declining alien invasions and universe-destroying disasters have brought the maturing adult into the forefront of dealing with the normal everyday disasters of robberies and kidnappings. In all those five years, the best course of action in these situations is to diffuse it as quickly as possible. He just hopes they will cooperate with him.

The next minute, he was looking through the business ends of their guns. That hope was soon dashed. He slammed his palm at the ground as the robbers were unloading their rounds at the 22-year old. The robbers looked in awe at the giant green crystal erupting from the ground absorbing all their bullets.

Ben could see his golden opportunity. Placing the same hand on the Taydenite crystal, he separated a piece creating a makeshift sword. Not wasting any time, he lunged at the armed robbers slicing the gun's barrels leaving them inoperable.

Ben glared at the robber's assuming leader. Ben held the blade closed to his neck, and narrowed his eyes like he was staring into his soul. "Last chance."

…

Twirling his cigar, and right eye almost swallowing his monocle, he grimaced. "How long does he expect us to wait!?" The man slammed his fist on the large oval table made of mahogany. Couldn't this be made with a bit more quality like with English Cherry or European Ash? The man thought.

His colleague sitting opposite to him didn't share in the same distaste as him. A grin appeared on one side of his face while the other stood straight. Looking at the distraught short-stature man, he made a quick chuckle.

"If the coin reveals head, he will come. If it reveals tails, he will not." His voice too deep, too menacing, sounded more like a threat. The enraged dapper gentleman, Oswald Cobblepot, looked at the two-face gentleman across from him, equally frustrated from his shenanigans. Before he could flip the coin, the monocle-wearing man had an idea.

"Hey Harvey buddy, how about we make a deal?"- Oswald's pseudo-friendly tone attracted his attention, looking intrigued- "I have an extremely rare gold coin, both sides engraved from the hands of a master craftsman and only two copies were ever made."

Harvey Dent looked with wide-eyes and a smile. He was liking the sound of the deal. "For the easy exchange of never flipping a coin in my presence!"- his angry voice spilled out before clearing his throat- "it can be yours."

His smile turned into indifference. "Heads, I will agree with your offer, but tails, I will deny." Harvey flipped the coin gaining incredible height almost slamming into the high ceiling before falling back to his hands.

Oswald looked half anticipated and half annoyed.

…

"Tails." He shot back in his chair just as fast as his deal.

"I don't have to assume the house has full control of the outcome, Mr. Dent?" Both men were engrossed in their deal they completely forgot about the other gentleman sitting far left of Oswald. Far enough so their portion of the table weren't freezing below zero.

The scarred-riddled man chuckled. "The coin passes the judgement, not the thrower." The man sat back in his chair accepting or just giving up on looking further in his words.

The large mahogany door opened revealing a young man. His frame was short, not Oswald short, but certainly not Harvey's height. His jet-black hair matched his black dress suit and pants. On the side, holstered was an ancient doubled edge sword, a shield on his back, a jewel around his neck, and lastly, a dark golden orb holstered opposite to his blade.

"Good afternoon, gentleman." He took the head of the table seat.

"Mr. Oswald Cobblepot, aka, the Penguin."

"Mr. Harvey Dent, aka, Two-Face."

"And lastly, Mr. Victor Fries, aka, Mister Freeze."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, you may call me Kami." The man's introduction was met with skepticism. The trio looked at him with scrutiny. He was a rather young-looking man almost 21-years old. With the single line scar going through his right ear, he looked rather clean.

Penguin spoke, "Ok Kami, what business do you have gathering us to this…upscale establishment."

He could see the sheer skepticism in their eyes. He met theirs with a smile. "I will explain all the details, but before that we must wait for our last guest to arrive." He motioned to the single ceiling opener revealing the master thief of Gotham.

"It's nice for you to make your acquaintance, Selina Kyle or is Catwoman preferable." The black jump-suited, open cleavage beauty, master thief, and lastly, extremely resourceful Catwoman made her debut. Like any cunning feline, she landed on her two feet.

"You must be awfully attentive of your surroundings to notice me." Catwoman said amused of her presence was read by him. The man's answer came from a swinging index finger. "You are mistaken, my young kitten. I'm simply covering my blind spots."

On cue, another figure dropped from the ceiling much to the onlookers' shock. Her black hair was like the beautiful midnight. Her black bodysuit and armor pads surrounding her figure can take a great deal of punishment. Her piercing brown eyes through her white mask was terrifying. The female warrior was infamous in her home country, but underestimated, beyond. That is a terrible mistake. Her presence brought a sense of fear with her.

Penguin dropped his monocle and cigar, Two-Face's slipping fingers almost dropped his prize coin, Mister Freeze looking like he was getting a litter hotter, and for a rare moment, Catwoman was flabbergasted.

"Katana."

The man looked beyond his table and enjoying the reactions, crossed his legs and locked his fingers

"Now ladies and gentlemen, shall we get started?"


End file.
